


Of Mussed Hair and Happy Tears

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [43]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen escorts Evelyn to a dance in honor of her nameday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mussed Hair and Happy Tears

Evelyn examined Cullen closely and wiped a bit of lipstick off his mouth. “I’ve rumpled your hair a bit, but it looks rakish. I think you should leave it. What about me? I wish I had a mirror.” Evelyn spun around slowly for him to inspect her.

Cullen was leaning against the war table his face flushed and eyes heavy lidded. “I ruined your hair, but the rest of you is perfect. Maker, Evelyn, that was...”

“It certainly was.” she replied kissing his throat as he gulped hard. “I’ll just take my hair down. You like it better that way anyway,” she added as she unpinned and unbraided the elaborate coif. 

Evelyn leaned over to shake her hair loose and felt Cullen’s hands at her waist. “I remember watching you fix your hair the first time. It was the morning after I’d lost my clothes playing Wicked Grace. You were wearing my nightshirt, and it took all my self control to keep from dragging you back to bed,” he reminisced as his hands roamed over Evelyn’s body. “But we had a council meeting to attend. I had the hardest time concentrating because I kept picturing taking you here. I never thought we’d actually... I don’t think I’ll ever enter this room without a smile on my face.” 

“Me either,” she said while blushing slightly. “We’re already running late. Dorian will never let me hear the end of this when he sees my hair,” she said as she tugged Cullen toward the door and then stopped before opening it. “Although it was worth whatever teasing I’ll have to endure,” she added before kissing him and unlatching the door.

Stepping into the hallway, she took a deep breath, smoothed her skirts, and gave Cullen a coy look before taking his arm. “Lead the way, Commander.” Cullen briefly considered guiding her back into the war room but settled on escorting her to the party. He had put a great deal of effort into preparing it for her after all. 

Cullen nodded to the guards at the Great Hall’s entrance as he opened the doorway leading to the gardens for Evelyn. The guards saluted and kept their eyes forward, and Cullen returned the gesture before following Evelyn. Only after the Commander had left the room, did the guards look at each other with amused grins. They’d have a story to share in the barracks tonight.

Evelyn stopped short when she entered the garden. Scores of paper lanterns criss-crossed the courtyard bathing it in a warm light. Round tables covered with white linens were arranged around the periphery of a wooden dance floor that had been built at the center of the garden. Each table was festooned with bouquets of Evelyn’s favorite flowers surrounded by small votives. Underneath the gazebo, a string quartet was playing soft strains of Free Marcher folk tunes. A large buffet was set up underneath the covered walkway near the chapel, and Cabot was standing behind a small bar serving drinks. All of Evelyn’s friends were in attendance, and not one Orleasian noble was found among them save Vivienne.

Sensing tears forming in her eyes, Evelyn blinked hard and then asked Cullen, “You did all of this for me?”

“I had help, but yes, I wanted you to have a reason to wear your dress,” he whispered.

Evelyn couldn’t stop the tears at that point. “Thank you. This is too wonderful.”

“No crying on your birthday.” Cullen ordered playfully while wiping her tears away, “Let’s greet our guests and get some food. I’m famished.”

As Cullen beelined for the buffet, Evelyn wandered through the courtyard speaking with everyone. She noticed Cassandra and Varric were sitting together and couldn’t stop herself from commenting on it.

“Consider it a birthday present from the two of us, Bright Eyes. We’ve declared a truce in honor of your efforts to match us up.” Varric stated while lifting his glass.

“Who told you I was playing matchmaker?” Evelyn asked.

“Cullen mentioned it, but we are not fools, Inquisitor. We could tell what you were doing even before then. It was good of you to encourage us to be kinder to each other.” Cassandra answered.

“So... any chance my matchmaking worked?” 

Cassandra and Varric studied each other for a moment before Cassandra answered, “We have much to accomplish before considering such frivolity.”

Before taking a drink of his wine, Varric said under his breath, “A little frivolity would do you good, Seeker.”

Cassandra angled her head and gave Varric a disarmingly seductive smile, “Are you volunteering for that, Varric?”

“Maybe I am.” he said with a mischievous raise to his eyebrows.

Evelyn squealed with delight at the exchange and ran off with her skirts bunched in her hands to tell Cullen. Before she could reach him, Dorian stepped in front of her with a devilish look. “Arriving late to your own party with your hair mussed. I thought templars were supposed to keep an eye on mages rather than lead them astray.” 

Evelyn began to turn as red as her dress.

“Ah, there it is - your delightful blush. I’d call it virginal, but we both know better. For people as disciplined as Cullen and yourself, I find it rather enjoyable to see how little restraint you have when it comes to each other. It warms my cold, cruel Tevinter heart.”

“Have you finished? I need to speak with Cullen.”

“Already? You’ll wear the poor man out. He isn’t as young as you.”

“Dorian...” Evelyn said in a warning tone.

“Fine. I’ll stop. Do save a dance for me for later. I can’t let Cullen monopolize my best friend the entire night.”

Evelyn nodded her agreement and gave Dorian a peck on the cheek before turning to where Cullen had been. He had disappeared. She searched the crowd, but couldn’t find him. He was tougher to pick out without his trademark red mantle.

“Looking for someone?” Cullen asked from behind Evelyn.

“There you are. I have the best news. Varric and Cassandra are actually flirting with each other.” As she spoke, Evelyn began to bounce like a five year old that had been given a new toy. “From what they said, it sounds like you may have had a part in that.”

“I mentioned that it would make you happy to see them come to the party together. I didn’t expect that it would go any further than that.”

Evelyn tossed her arms around Cullen’s neck while exclaiming, “Best present ever!” 

He smiled broadly then gestured to a table near the dance floor. “I made both of us plates when I saw you speaking with the others. I was just about to order drinks from Cabot. What can I get for you?”

“A honey wine would be lovely. Thank you.”

Evelyn sat down at her plate, and her mouth watered. Cullen had chosen her favorite foods for the menu - chicken with a white wine and rosemary glaze, roasted new potatoes, and sauteed sugar snap peas accompanied by a pumpernickel roll. She once again began to get teary. Cole who was sitting across from her was perplexed. “You’re happy, but you’re crying.”

Evelyn wiped beneath her eyes and smiled. “Sometimes joy leaks from my eyes. That’s what my mentor in the Circle used to say when she’d get emotional over my successes.”

Cullen sat Evelyn’s wine in front of her and said, “More tears? It’s just chicken and potatoes, love.”

“It’s more than that, and you know it. You put thought into everything. The music, the food, the flowers, the guest list...” 

“Don’t worry.” Cole said to Cullen, “She’s just leaking joy. There’s so much happiness that it comes out her eyes.” 

“I probably don’t have a stitch of makeup remaining at this point.” Evelyn commented while dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

“You don’t need it.” Cullen answered. 

Sera came over to Cullen and Evelyn. “Happy birthday, Inky!” Sera yelled. “I made you some cookies, but then I ate them.”

“Thank you, I think.” Evelyn said.

Cullen asked, “Where’s Corporal Asala? I thought she was coming with you.”

Sera snorted. “Too scared to come talk to you two. Tried to tell her you were just people, but she was having none of it. She’s over there playing with your dog instead.”

Evelyn looked around, “Bella is here?”

“Not only here, she’s the life of the party. Krem put a tutu on her. Asala has been teaching her tricks. Best of all Bella left a present on the ground that Elfy stepped on, and he doesn’t wear shoes!” Sera cackled then snorted. “Stupid elfy elves and their bare feet.” 

“I guess I’ll have to work on Bella’s house training.” Evelyn worried.

“Either that or pay close attention to where you walk.” Sera laughed. “Gotta get back to my Qunari before someone tries to steal her. I’ll get you replacement cookies soon, Inky.”

Cullen shook his head in disbelief. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to spend a day inside Sera’s head?

“No. That would be more confusing than getting lost in the Fade.” Evelyn jested.

“Have you had enough to eat? Would you care to dance?” Cullen asked while extending his hand.

“I’d be delighted. Do you know the steps to this one?”

“Leliana provided me with some remedial dance lessons. I think I can manage without being a threat to your feet.”

“You really did think of everything. How long have you been planning this?”

“Since we were in Sahrnia, I managed to get most of the details settled by letter although the past week has been a bit hectic. It was easier to plan the assault on Adamant than this party. I’m glad that you like it.”

“I love it.” Evelyn said as her eyes began to shimmer.   “More tears? Ev, are you sure you are alright?” Cullen said as he began to waltz with Evelyn on the dance floor.

“Birthdays have been very hard for me until today. I was just shy of my sixth birthday when I was placed in the Circle. From that point on, each birthday was a reminder of how long I’d been imprisoned. Last year was my first birthday outside the Circle in eighteen years, and I spent it by myself smuggling poisons and explosives for the Mages Collective. Now a year later, I’m here surrounded by friends and loved by this amazing man who wants to marry me. It’s just overwhelming.”

“You left out the part about trying to save the world.” Cullen teased.

“Oh, yeah, that too. Busy year. Maybe at some point we’ll have a chance to breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have the writers ever given an explanation for the barefoot elf thing? I just don't get it - especially when elves without magic do it. Mage elves I assume can keep their toes warm/protected with spells, but how do mundane elves avoid frostbite? Also can you imagine giving a pedicure to someone that never wore shoes? Ugh- callouses and toe jam. (Obviously I've thought about this too much.)


End file.
